Onyx
by CommanderStrongBlade
Summary: A Vindicare / Eversor assassin hybrid and his inquisitor master reach the world of Remnant. Only there is something different. The Tau are here. What ways will he find to serve his Emperor? And what friends and enemies will he find?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, so I'm still learning things. Now, let's begin. For the Tau'va.**

* * *

Ch. 1 Exitus

* * *

Onyx adjusted the sights on his Exitus rifle, watching as the crosshair centered on the target's point of entry. His target was walking, the crunching of undergrowth broadcasting her position. The tree Onyx was using as a nest was at the edge of a small clearing, the tree line only a few meters from a cliff. In the center of the clearing, a singular gray headstone stood at the cliff's edge. The target exited the brush, her course taking her straight to the headstone. Was she… talking to it? Onyx took a breath, the filtered air smelling of sweat. A hand went rifling for a Kraken penetrator round, giving the author time to describe him. His mask completely covered his face, serving as a reminder that his mission was not yet complete. From the neck down he was completely clothed in synskin, some rigging adorning his torso and a basic exo-suit covering his chest / upper body. As it reached his waist, the rigging gave way to plates of plasteel protecting his legs. A cameleoline synthweave cloak graced his shoulders, reaching down to his feet when he walked. Onyx's long fingers found the shell and he raised it to his eyes so as to admire it. The shell was one-foot stem to stern, rocket-propelled, tipped with adamantium, and had a mass-reactive explosive charge. The blast from a single Kraken penetrator was enough to tear a massive hole in a dreadnought. Onyx tapped the shell, the chamber of his Exitus rifle eagerly accepting the holy ammunition. He trained his sights on the target again, the girl still talking to the grave. _Honestly, she could have at least made her prayers shorter._ He would let the girl finish praying. Onyx was an assassin of the holiest temple. None had seen his face, for his mask was a part of him and his mission. And none had ever escaped him.

The target stood, saying her final words to whoever was buried here. Onyx put his eye to the scope, the crosshair centered on her chest. He took a deep breath to steady himself as his finger grazed the trigger. He quickly prayed to his rifle's machine spirit. Onyx pulled the trigger. His enhanced senses let him watch as the Kraken penetrator sailed through the air, its course true. He watched as the round came within a few feet of her. Something happened. The target simply _blurred_ out of the way, her speed rivaling that of the incoming round. The Kraken penetrator thudded into the ground, the resulting explosion throwing the target off her feet. Onyx smashed a button on his wrist, his synskin camouflaging to hide his position. He slid another round into his rifle and sighted again. He found his target and centered the crosshair on her. His finger graced the trigger again. As the smoke from his previous shot cleared, his view of the target was unobstructed. _Is that a scythe?_ The pommel of the weapon erupted, a bullet pinging off the tree behind him. _It's also a gun. Great._ His left hand slid into a pocket by his waist, the object inside latching onto his hand. Mechanisms whirred as the object glided over his hand. The process ended as the object smoothed itself out, taking the shape of a gauntlet as it spread up his arm. His neuro-gauntlet left his side, returning to his rifle. Just as he did so, the target spun her scythe around, planting the pommel behind her. Before you could say "What in the Emperor's name?", she was flying straight at him. She appeared to be using some form of exaggerated recoil. 

The target blasted past him, clearly mistaking his position. The air whined as her scythe cut it. The blade passed through the offending tree, not slowing at all. Onyx made no noise as he dropped to the ground, timing his fall so the crunch of undergrowth was swallowed by a vicious slice. The target also dropped, turning slowly as she searched for him. As she turned away, Onyx tapped his wrist and began walking. He walked straight to her, bending down and picking up a rock as he did so. He threw the rock exactly opposite him, the target whirling around at the noise. Onyx smiled. _Heretic, meet your end._ He tapped the target's shoulder, the girl (again) whirling around. A high keening tore itself from his throat, the target's eyes growing as wide as saucers. Liquid adrenaline pumped into his bloodstream. He grabbed the target by her collar with his right hand, lifting her high off her feet. Again, a keening screech tore away from his throat as he tore the scythe from her grip, casting it aside. He tightened his grip on her collar, his gauntleted left arm rising from his side. Onyx plunged his neuro-gauntlet into the target's stomach.

The gauntlet should have sunk into her stomach, injecting copious amounts of a deadly neurotoxin into her bloodstream, killing her slowly and painfully. Instead, it bounced off. A devilish scream erupted from behind his mask as he stabbed her again and again. Each time, the deadly talons came within an inch of the target's skin and deflected. Suddenly, Onyx heard a noise. Someone was running. His masked face turned to the noise, seeing a very yellow girl charging at him shouting something about rubies. His mask's filters dimmed his view to compensate. Onyx smiled, thinking of his friends in the Adeptus Mechanicus. As the blonde neared, he took one step off to the side, pivoting on his heel. A punch flew past his shoulder and his friends in the priesthood of Mars made themselves known. As the fist began to withdraw two mechadendrites snaked out from the confines of his cloak and wrapped themselves around the offending appendage. They yanked, pulling the blonde off balance as more wrapped themselves around her limbs and neck. All together, they lifted. The result: both young girls immobilized, suspended over the shadowy figure of Onyx. As Onyx's fingers tightened on the target's collar, he felt something snap. The loudest screech yet blasted out of his mask, echoing in the crisp morning air. As his hand shot forward, his ears warned him of yet another danger. He sighed, a few mechadendrites loosening themselves from the yellow one's throat and wrapped tightly around the target. They wrapped so tight the target was cocooned on his back. Freed, his right hand fell to his rigging, long fingers grasping at a small device. Onyx pivoted on the balls of his feet, turning to face this new threat. At the same time, his right arm tossed the device. The small, grenade-like device expanded mid-air, three triangular protrusions facing the girl who was next. A spear, thrown at his leg, sang as it rebounded off a plasteel plate. The red girl's eyes widened as the device attached itself to her shoulder. The webbing grenade unfolded, uncountable ropes encircling her completely. Crushed together, her legs failed to support her and she crashed to the ground. Onyx turned, mechadendrites sweeping up a crimson scythe, and began walking back to the cliff. As he reached the edge his mechadendrites hurled the yellow one off the edge, sending her gauntlets down separately, as their machine spirits cackled with laughter. He unwound his catch, dangling her over the abyss. Onyx screeched, victory evident in the tone. His neuro-gauntlet came back, preparing to end his mission. He cried out, "Fear me, for I am your Apocalypse!" His talons shot forward.

Just as they were about to enter, he heard the red girl, the one he had trapped, say something muffled. His target may not have heard it, but his enhanced hearing picked it up with ease. "Ruby!" His neuro-gauntlet's deadly talons stopped just inches from the target's skin. Slowly, as realization dawned, he placed the girl back on the ground, keeping a firm grip on her arms. Casually tossing the scythe on the ground next to her, he leaped backward off the cliff. His modified valkyrie decloaked, catching him inside the cockpit as he fell. _Explaining this is going to be… interesting._

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Please leave a review to help me along. On another note entirely, I have a large stockpile of these written, so all you have to do is wait. Until next time, for the Tau'va.**

 **Signed, Shas'O'Vior'la'Ka'dak'e of the Tau'cea**


	2. Vindicare

Ch 2. Vindicare

Onyx knocked at the threshold of his lady's office. He stood with his hands folded behind his back, heels together as he waited. The door opened, giving him a grand view of his lady. Or as grand as a view can be through his mask.

His lady had shoulder length black hair with red highlights. She was currently wearing her set of power armor, midnight black with red accents. Her face could be described as soft, the hard lines of battles won accenting her jaw. Rejuvenation had certainly been kind to her. She was sitting at her desk, her servitor taking notes as she tapped a finger on a vase. The vase was filled with roses, a common symbol for his lady's status. Her personal rosette featured one, an Inquisitorial I emblazoned on the stem of the flower. But of course, he knew that his lady liked roses a bit more than most. His lady's kasrkin were spaced out along the wall every yard or so, standing at perfect attention. Onyx took a step forwards, the report echoing on the mahogany floor. He kneeled, allowing his lady a direct view of the back of his head. She beckoned him, her voice ringing in his ears like bells.

"Rise, Onyx. I wouldn't want your posture ruined by all this groveling." Onyx could hear the happiness in her voice. He smiled, a genuine, happy smile as he rose.

"How was your mission?" That was one of the things he loved about working for his lady. She never demanded information, instead asking for it politely. He worked his throat, fighting the aftereffect of the combat drugs. His voice came out gravelly, worn by death's cry.

"Mission… incomplete… due to… unexpected… identity of… target." His lady's eyebrow rose higher and higher with each small burst of speech.

"Who was this… unexpected person?"

"Ruby… Rose."

Onyx sat in the cockpit of his valkyrie, hands on the controls. He detached the craft from its reserved dock on _The_ _Scarlet Blade_ , an Inquisitorial black ship. He angled the valkyrie back towards the planet, braving the fires of re-entry. He had a new mission. Capture and return. He smiled. This day was turning out quite interesting. After all, his lady did like roses.

 **A/N: I do realize that this is a very small chapter, therefore there is another going up now.**

 **Signed,**

 **Shas'O'Vior'la'Ka'dak'e of the Tau'cea**


	3. Eversor

Ch 3. Eversor

Onyx lowered his valkyrie, stealthily landing on a building near to his target's position. He vaulted out of his craft, the valkyrie taking off on its own and waiting to provide extraction. His target was in a densely clustered city, one of Tau make. He pulled out his auspex, the target glowing brighter than other life signs. He slipped the device into a pocket and took a running leap. He rolled, sprinting across the rooftops.

He pulled out his auspex to check. _Right building, now how do I get inside?_ He tapped his wrist, synskin blending with his surroundings. He dropped from the building's awning, getting up and walking through the sliding double doors. All around him was Tau engineering, electronic boards and guidance drones directing people. He pulled out his auspex again. Following the glowing silhouette, he made his way into a large room. The target was in the center of the room, teaching Tau how to fight. His jaw dropped. These Tau were all older than her! Why was she teaching them!? Onyx closed his eyes, processing. He took a breath. He opened his eyes again. There was a class schedule on the wall by the door. It said that this class ended at… 12:75? _Right, the Tau use a number system based on eight._ A clock on the wall said it was 12:01. He sighed, sitting in one of the unoccupied seats. At least the target's lecture was interesting. It was about melee combat. "The first rule of unarmed combat is… don't be unarmed." He chuckled, his mask smothering the sound.

A bell rang, signaling the end of class. Onyx didn't move until all the Tau had cleared out. The target was collecting her teaching materials, weapons and such. She shivered, even though the room was at exactly room temperature. _Probably my Pharia gene. At least I know she's not a psyker._ He spoke, his voice clearly startling the already on-edge target. "Now, tell me why a little girl like you is teaching Tau how to fight?" He stood, pressing his Neuro-gauntlet to the door's control panel. Wires snaked out and shorted the wiring. He turned around, casually tapping his wrist. As he came back into the visible spectrum, the target recognized him. He bowed. "My lady." _Silver eyes. This is her._ She was scared, but instead of letting it show, she calmly grabbed her scythe. He chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. We both know who would win." As he spoke, his mechadendrites snaked out from behind his cameleoline cloak. The target let the scythe go. "Good, now shall we be going? I regret to inform you, you will be flying Mechanicus airlines again." _Did I just make a joke? Focus on the mission, Onyx._ He was about to grab her when the sliding door was smashed open. In poured a collection of vibrantly colored people. His mask compensated. A yellow boy was yelling at him. Something about a "shadow." Silencing the boy by flashing forward and placing the barrel of his Exitus rifle under his chin, he spoke again. "Miss Rose, I would suggest you and I leave in a calm and orderly fashion before things get messy. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Without waiting for a response, Onyx turned around, mechadendrites collecting target and scythe before leaping up to a windowsill. He turned around as his mechadendrites cocooned the target, giving a parting gift to the crowd. "Ta-ta! Don't follow me." He whipped around, cloak swirling gloriously as he crashed through the window.

Onyx had not jumped after exiting through the window. He had fallen for a short while before grabbing onto a small ledge. His modified musculature kept his shoulders from dislocating. Hauling himself up, he scaled the building. The multi-colored mob ran out of the building's entrance as he swung his legs onto the roof.

Everything was going well until he was clotheslined. He had leaped from rooftop to rooftop like some deranged idiot, dodging bullets left and right. Then, as he jumped for the last time, a ribbon had snaked its way across his vision and caught him across the chest. He thudded to the ground, the target taking the brunt of the fall. _Oops_. He scrambled to his feet just as a splinter of the mob turned the corner. He quickly took a look around. _Alley, dead end, funnel, one at a time._ He unfurled his charge, dropping her by the wall, a mechadendrite still looped around her waist. Wouldn't want her getting away. "Come no closer." They didn't listen, slowly inching towards him. Onyx sighed, liquid frenzone and adrenaline pumping into his system in small amounts. His neuro-gauntlet smashed into the wall, a brick retrieved by the clawed fingers. He tossed the brick from hand to hand. "Who's first?" The yellow boy swung his sword. Onyx stepped to the side, swinging a boot into the boy's face. The boy dropped his sword. Onyx grabbed it and planted his other boot in the boy's chest, sending him flying out of the alley. A girl in white came at him with a rapier and got a face full of brick. Before she could recover, Mechadendrites shot out and planted themselves in the walls of the alley, lifting him like a spider. He threw the sword into the crowd and carried his target straight up the wall. A spear embedded itself in his left calf, a screech of pain ringing out from behind his mask. Several people in the crowd winced as the sound assaulted their eardrums. He continued climbing, tearing the weapon out as he reached the roof. A river of blood cascaded into the alleyway. He chucked it blindly into the mob as he started limping to his valkyrie.

Onyx threw the target in his valkyrie like a sack of potatoes. A black and red sack of potatoes. The canopy hissed closed and the machine spirit blasted into the stratosphere. The target was simply sitting in her seat, an expression of defeat on her face. Onyx kind of felt bad. The target noticed his gaze. "Where are you taking me?" Onyx shook his head, unable to speak. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" He shook his head again. _I did call her "Miss Rose", didn't I?_ He pointed at the canopy before him, indicating the looming figure of _The Scarlet Blade_ and hoping she got the message.

 **A/N: How's about it? Now, remember, you shall never receive a spoiler from me.**

 **Signed,**

 **Shas'O'Vior'la'Ka'dak'e of the Tau'cea**


	4. Exitus acta probat

A/N: Welcome to a new chapter! I have nothing to say other than this is an extremely boring chapter that was absolutely necessary. Forward, for the Tau'va Ch 4. Exitus Acta Probat: The Outcome Justifies the Deed

Onyx helped Ruby out of his valkyrie, taking her hand to steady her. She graciously accepted, seeming to forget that this was the same person who had just abducted her. He led her down the long halls and numerous elevators to his lady's office. _I can't wait to see her expression._ He knocked, the door swinging open immediately. After all, his lady was expecting them. Onyx led Ruby in, the doors swinging closed behind them. "Ruby Rose. Welcome to _The Scarlet Blade._ I trust Onyx has taken care of you, despite the circumstances."

"Actually, he hasn't said a word to me since we took off."

His lady smiled. "I see. Did you run into trouble?"

Onyx nodded before Ruby could respond. He fought his own body as he tried to speak. "My lady,… mission… objectives… complete."

His lady's smile widened. "Good. I suppose introductions are in order. Ruby Rose, lady Inquisitor, at your service."

Onyx smiled as he left the office. The instant understanding that had sprouted between the two women was almost sisterly. _Well, they are technically sisters, in a way._ Each echoing step took him deeper into the bowels of the ship. He came upon two wrought iron doors. On the left, his room. The left door was home to an old friend. The doors to his room opened, giving him a view of the large circular chamber. Several chains hung from the ceiling, all meeting in the center. There was a bed in the exact center of the room and a door to the right led to the washroom. An altar to the God Emperor was against the left wall. Next to the altar was a weapons case with an Inquisitorial I emblazoned on the lid. Several candles were placed by the case, unlit. He made his way over to the bed, mechadendrites attaching chains to his limbs. He fell into the bed, fully shackled to the ceiling. His eyes closed.

 **A/N: So, that's a thing. The only reason that The Lady Inquisitor Ruby Rose exists is so that I had an excuse for some things in the later chapters. There is a reason that he is shackled to the ceiling, but you kinda have to infer it because I never really touched on it. (This is one of my first inspirations from another writing. Thank you, Broken Branches.) In case you haven't noticed, the chapter titles are in Latin. This one is translated because google translate refuses to acknowledge that this collection of words doesn't mean "Justification." On a side note, I now have a publishing schedule. I will publish chapters on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and** ** _MAYBE_** **on the weekends.** ** _MAYBE._**

 **Signed,**

 **Shas'O'Vior'la'Ka'dak'e of the Tau'cea**


	5. Decree Assassinorum

**A/N: Another chapter is here! Let me know what you guys think. For the Tau'va!** Ch 5. Decree Assassinorum

Onyx awoke calmly, lying on his back. He stood and made his way to the washroom. As he walked, his mechadendrites undid his bindings, their machine spirits bidding him good morning. He entered the washroom, finding the mirror. He ran his fingers over the red bite marks his shackles had left during the night. In each place, his synskin had been worn off. Undoing his cloak and battle gear, he stepped into the shower. His synskin dissolved in the hot water. He still wore his mask. Stepping out, he grabbed a can of synskin from a rack. He sprayed the material on his skin as the chemical hardened into a versatile coating, clothing him in seconds. He donned his cloak and gear, adjusting innumerable straps as he exited the washroom.

His neuro-gauntlet spidered up his arm and his Exitus rifle was strapped across his back. A slot by his door flipped open, a servitor delivering food. He grabbed the carton of nutrient paste, tearing off the cover. He took out something resembling a futuristic straw, fitting it to his mask. Sticking the straw in the carton, he ate his nutrient paste meal. Flavorless as ever. Perfect. Onyx made his way over to the crate of weapons, flipping the lid open. His gaze rested upon a massive stockpile of weapons. Bolt pistols and plasma pistols, Sonic blades and transonic bombardments. He collected some of his more exotic gadgets, transonic bombardment included, and closed the crate again. After a quick prayer to the God Emperor, Onyx was ready. He placed his hand on a scanner. The sound of ten deadbolts opening echoed around the room. The wrought iron door swung open with a grinding of gears.

A loud _chunk_ emanated from the hull of his valkyrie as it began it's descent. Onyx's face was set in grim determination behind his mask. By the emperor, his lady had given him a suicide mission. She had told him to collect the yellow one. You know, the one his mechadendrites had thrown off a cliff. He had to collect her _alive._ _Emperor protect me._

Onyx clambered out of his valkyrie, taking care to protect his injured leg. Looking at it, the muscle had healed quite nicely. At least it would leave a nice scar. He went invisible, walking to the building he knew he could find his target. The gym. He of course knew that if she wasn't there, she would be either at a bar or the schola where he had retrieved miss Rose. Turned out, he wouldn't need that information. She was at the gym.

Onyx walked in, observing the blond female. Or, more accurately, trying to count the weight she was benching. He gave up at 500 pounds. Almost like she heard him, she stopped what she was doing and looked around, pressing a hand to her temple as a migraine blossomed from his presence. _Psyker._ Reassured that she was "alone", the target started benching again. Looking around, he was stumped as to how he was going to pull this off. _There's no way I can beat her with brute force, she's way too strong. I'm surprised I was able to constrain her the other day._ Onyx's gaze fell on a stack of irons by her side. _No spotter. I might just be able to pull this off._ Pumping adrenaline into his arms, he lifted two 100's, one in each hand. Keeping the weights out of her sight, he slowly inched his way closer, getting into the non-existent spotter's position. Carefully, he moved his arms towards the ends of the bar, muscles screaming in pain. He slid the two irons on. The target's eyes widened in surprise as 200 extra pounds overwhelmed her arms, sending the bar crashing down on her collarbone. Onyx winced as he heard something snap. Faster than humanly possible, he pulled out a gag and tied it around her neck. Her scream of pain was smothered. He began searching his many pockets for a sedative. _Knives, frenzone, arc pistol, grenades, bolt rounds, more knives, Exitus pistol, sonic blades, satchel charges, detonators, hand flamer, promethium cartridges. Where are the damn sedatives!?_ His fingers grazed a small drug cartridge. Frantically pulling it out, he jammed it into his neuro-gauntlet. Plunging the gauntlet into the target's neck, he hoped the needles would penetrate. The target relaxed, arms and legs falling into rest. He caught his breath, his arms burning. A terrifying thought struck him. _That's the pocket I keep the onslaught in. Emperor willing, I grabbed the right one._

Onyx limped into his lady's office dragging an unconscious Yang. His newly broken ribs assured him that he had chosen the correct drugs. She punched hard. He deposited her unceremoniously in the center of the room. "My lady, mission objectives completed with slight collateral damage." Two questioning faces turned towards him. "She… might have a broken collarbone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few ribs in need of mending." His lady smiled, her younger copy staring shocked at the unmoving body that was Yang. "Blackshire! Give me a hand, would you?" Onyx winced and spat out blood. The kasrkin nodded, Onyx throwing his arm over the other man's shoulders. The two limped down the hallway.

 **A/N: Blackshire is not an OC, I just needed a name for one of the Kasrkin. Umm... Other stuff.**

 **Signed,**

 **Shas'O'Vior'la'Ka'dak'e of the Tau'cea**


	6. Apothecary

A/N: So, I noticed a strange thing about some of my chapters. They coincide with the sacred numbers of the Chaos gods. So that's a thing. Please enjoy. Ch 6. Apothecary

(The sixth chapter, full of pain for she who thirsts. A cacophony worthy of Slaanesh.)

"Will you be in need of anything, my lord?" Blackshire grunted as he carried the majority of Onyx's weight down the hall.

"The only thing I require is adequate rest. Thank you for your concern." At last, a pair of wrought iron doors came into view. The door automatically opened. Blackshire helped Onyx off his shoulder, not daring to step foot inside the room. Onyx dismissed him, knowing the man wouldn't leave otherwise. As the door thudded closed behind him, he made his way to the washroom. Leaning heavily on the sink his fingers gently probed the wounded area. The ribs were definitely broken. He exited, collapsing on his bed. His mechadendrites chained him to the roof again. Onyx fell asleep.

Onyx groaned as he woke. His mechadendrites wished him a good morning, releasing him. Onyx's hand went to his injured side, flinching away as the touch sent pain screaming through each and every one of his nerves. His fingers went to his mask, pressing his vox device. "My lady, I require aide." He waited for a reply, recieving one in the form of a knock on the door. Frowning, he asked the machine spirit to open the door. The massive slab of iron ground open, displaying his lady herself. Or her younger copy, at least. "HiyousaidyouneedhelpandIfeltbadwhatcanIdo?" Onyx stared open-mouthed at the red figure standing before him. He chuckled, beckoning her over. With a grace that only practice grants, he retrieved a knife, cutting his synskin off near the injury. The flesh around his broken ribs was an angry purple. "Retrieve my medical kit, by the altar. No, not that box, the other box." Ruby fished around his medical kit, collecting various utensils for his DIY surgery. Cutting into himself, Onyx grunted as a massive quantity of blood flowed out of the cut. Ruby stopped what she was doing, watching as his blood stained the sheets around him. "Shouldn't you take off your mask or something?" Her hands went to the latches under his chin. Within a nanosecond, a knife was poised against her skin. " _No one_ touches my mask." Her eyes widened and she retracted her hands, awkwardly standing by the bed. She looked a bit down that she couldn't help. _Do I feel… Guilty?_ He grunted out a command, sighing mentally. "Pressure." Ruby complied, hesitantly pushing down on his ribcage. Onyx sucked a breath in through clenched teeth as pain blossomed in his side. The flow of blood redoubled and the red liquid flowed over his helper's hands, staining them red. She let out a small "Eep!" but otherwise held herself together. Onyx took a deep breath, roaring as his ribs popped back into their original place. Ruby watched in awe as bone was knit together and wounds healed, handing him a needle and thread. Onyx stuck the needle into his own skin, sewing the gash shut. Onyx lay on his bed, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. An apothecary finally reached his door, the poor man ducking out of the way as the wounded eversor chucked a knife at him. Onyx looked up. _I have to get that now… Emperor damn it._

 **A/N: So, this chapter was dedicated to Slaanesh because of coincidence, there will be more. On another note, my internet has crashed so updates might vary depending on if I can get it running again. I'm in an internet cafe writing this so yeah... Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Signed,**

 **Shas'O'Viro'la'Ka'dak'e of the Tau'cea**


	7. Officio Assassinorum

**A/N: So, how's about it? This chapter is dedicated to Papa Nurgle, god of death and mortality. Let's do this thing! For the Tau'va**

Ch 7. Officio Assassinorum

(The seventh chapter, some mortality for Papa Nurgle.)

Onyx looked at his ribs in the mirror, fingers tracing the scar that now ran up the side of his chest. At least it looked good. Throwing on a new coat of synskin and adjusting his gear, he left the bathroom. Today was a day he would enjoy. He prayed to the Emperor, asking only for his guidance in all things. He left his room, almost smiling. Today, he would bring honor to the name of the Emperor. Today, he was Vindicare.

Onyx flipped open his scope, zooming in on the target's position. The target was preening, showcasing his "strength" to the growing crowd of Tau. If Onyx had to guess, the target was more interested in impressing the Tau women than the fire warriors zealously guarding them. But what did he know? _It's not like I get out much._ He shook his head. _Another joke? Emperor, I'm getting sloppy._ Re-sighting, he watched as the target and a fire warrior fought. The human obviously wiped the floor with the unprepared fire warrior. Money changed hands as bets were settled and another competitor entered the ring. If he kept going at this rate there weren't going to be any more fire warriors guarding the women. _And if anything pisses me off, it's dishonor._ He slung his Exitus rifle over his shoulder, dropping down from the roof he was on just as the next Tau bit the dust. Landing in the arena, he pulled off a medieval-style gauntlet, tossing it at the target's feet. The target smiled, taking a few practice swings with his mace that were probably supposed to appear menacing. They looked measly. Not saying a word, Onyx settled into a fencing stance, a single curved blade peeking out from his cloak. A fire warrior counted their match down, waving his hand to signal the start.

The target ran forwards, a lazy overhead swing missing Onyx by a mile. Next was a looping roundhouse, Onyx backing away just enough that the mace's head slid past, barely missing his mask. The cycle of swing and extremely close miss continued until Onyx was at the edge of the arena. Finally striking back, a blade deflected the mace, almost immediately burying itself in the target's aura. Onyx pushed the target back across the arena, forcing him to remain on the defensive. Suddenly, Onyx pulled out a dagger, burying it in the target's stomach. His original blade was replaced by another dagger. Both daggers joined in a withering assault, one blocking while the other stabbed forwards, constantly switching roles. Onyx controlled the duel, making it seem as though the two fighters were evenly matched. The fight ended as Onyx threw his left dagger straight up, grabbing the mace with his respective hand. He tore the weapon out of the target's hand, hitting the target with his own mace. The target was thrown on his back, skidding across the ground. Onyx dropped the mace, catching his dagger. Stowing both weapons, he leaped at the target, raining blows from his fists. The target's aura fell. Onyx stopped, not wanting to execute the target in front of a crowd. Helping the target up, they shook hands roughly as money flowed freely through the crowd. The target nodded to Onyx with something like respect, fishing something out of a large black overcoat a fire warrior was holding. Accepting his trophy, Onyx admired the trinket. It was a dove, made entirely of a bronzy metal. Onyx nodded in thanks, stowing the dove in his cloak. With that, he walked away. _Now begins the true hunt._

Onyx had been tracking the target for hours, plotting his routes and tracking him home. He had spent a stupid amount of time in the arena, building back his flagging reputation. An even longer time was spent chatting to the few Tau that would talk to him after his beatdown. Most of them were female. _He does know that interracial mating is forbidden, right? And the only human women he talked to were from different castes!_ After a particularly short flirtation and subsequent shutdown, the target had finally entered his apartment complex, giving Onyx the perfect chance to strike undetected.

Onyx clambered up the side of the curved building, checking his auspex occasionally. Finally, he stopped, peering into the building. _Pizza dinner, watching an action vid. By the Emperor, this heretic is lazy._ Onyx slid a window open, slipping inside like a liquid shadow. Stalking closer, he ran the fingers of his right hand over the target's prized possessions. _The target doesn't even know I'm here, so what's the harm in admiring the new art?_ Selecting a few of the more expensive trinkets, Onyx slid them into one of his many pockets. His head turned to view his target. _Now, time to take care of that pitiful excuse for a human._ Onyx stalked over to where the target lay on his small sofa like it was a throne. It was almost painful to think that people like him lived in luxury, while others fought for their lives. Onyx's neuro-gauntlet crept closer to the target's exposed neck as a sadistic smile crept across his face. _Fear me, for I am your Apocalypse!_ The last thing the target knew was a screech so loud and piercing, it sounded as though it could wake daemons.

Onyx looked at the corpse of the heretic with disgust. The Emperor's mercy had taken its toll, the target thrashing and screaming long after his pizza had grown cold. _But now it is he who is cold._ Onyx pulled out a pad of paper, peeling a single page off. He laid the prayer sheet on the target's chest. Turning, he warmed a small chunk of wax over a desk lamp. He pulled out a stamp, pouring the liquid wax on the target's chest. He stamped the target with the seal of the Officio Assassinorum, a small quirk of his. Onyx left via the front door, passing under the Winchester family crest, a golden eagle with its wings spread perched on the shoulder of a knight. The paper he had sealed to the target's chest contained a single line of text. _For those that defy the Imperium, only the Emperor can judge your crimes. Only in death can you receive the Emperor's Judgement._

 **A/N: Now that Onyx has killed an actual character from the show, things are only going to get worse. Sorry Cardin, but your death was extremely painful.**

 **Signed,**

 **Shas'O'Vior'la'Ka'dak'e of the Tau'cea**


End file.
